


Spin the Bottle

by peachybeeb



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (But they're not really drunk), Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Be gentle first fic, Dirty Talk, Drunk Kissing, Drunk Sex, Everyone is gay im sorry, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachybeeb/pseuds/peachybeeb
Summary: Thomas Jefferson and Alexander Hamilton hate each other. But that doesn't mean they don't want to see if the other is a good kisser...(taster for a bigger AU fanfic im writing!)





	1. Bad kisser

**Author's Note:**

> ** PLEASE READ **
> 
> hello so this is a snippet of a modern Hamilton AU im working on of a Gifted Performance Arts School for people from ages 20-24. please let me know in the comments if you guys would like to see more!! because i'll start posting more chapters 
> 
> George King = King George III but we love him here 
> 
> enjoy!! pls tell me if you guys would like to see more of this AU

Alexander was going to kill John Laurens. 

"Come on, sour puss, it'll be fun!" Hamilton frowned as said-murder victim finished up tying Alex's long hair into a stylish high-lo fashion, somewhat controlling the raven-black mane and making it appear pleasingly silklike. Alex hummed, studying himself over in the mirror he was sat before. He had to admit, he did look good, though that still didn't simmer the absolute dread he was feeling at tonight's activities. 

Their small gifted arts school had been invited to a party at George King's house (though Alexander preferred to refer to it as a mansion). The second year student was filthy rich, that much was evident in the flashy brands he adorned each day at school. Along with being 'comfortable', he was extremely popular and always hosted the best parties. Well, so they'd heard. The young man's parents were near-constantly travelling for business, leaving the large space empty and more than accessible for elaborate gatherings and parties. 

"I don't know if I trust a guy that's trying to fuck a professor," Alex teased, the comment making John actually blush. He did love his best friend, but damn, he flustered like a damn virgin. "Who else is going?" 

John was finishing up his own hair and outfit, a simple light blue button up with dark jeans. His curly hair was wrapped into a low pony tail, small ringlets framing his handsome face and making his freckles stand out even more. "I'm pretty sure everyone in the school is going, even Burr said he was excited." 

Alex rolled his eyes at the reminder of Aaron Burr, an obnoxious student that hated him almost automatically for no reason. Just because he called him out on his questionable morals? He wasn't one to stay quiet in the face of stupidity. The amount of times Professor Adams had sent Alexander on a walk after he went on one of his famous "Hamilrants" (as his friends had so lovingly called them) after Burr had preached some sort of nonsense through one of his political performance pieces were far too many to count. 

"And, you know, I'm pretty sure Thomas Jefferson will be there..." 

Alexander feigned vomiting briefly, just as a normal person should react when hearing that name. Thomas Jefferson, where could he even begin with Thomas Jefferson? 

"Oh yeah? Looks like I'm skipping it entirely." Sure, the older man was incredibly attractive, probably the most handsome person Alex had ever met in his life. If only his physical aesthetic matched the inside. Alexander had never met a more brash, loud, opinionated, self-centred prick in his life (sound familiar u dickhead?). He was more than positive that Jefferson was a raging homophobe, and he couldn't stand him. 

"I know he seems like an asshole, but I'm sure he's not that bad, Alex," The curly haired young man just finished up gathering his things into his 'completely normal' man bag. He yelped as John practically dragged him from the room by his wrist, into the living room where Hercules Mulligan was sat waiting. 

Despite the annoyance he felt, he couldn't help the lopsided grin he gifted Herc with when the fellow student gave a low wolf-whistle at the site of himself and John. "Jeez, you two clean up nice. For once." Hamilton just laughed as John shook his head, groaning at how many children he had to deal with today. 

"Herc, tell Alex that Thomas Jefferson isn't the worst man on the planet," Laurens practically whined, reaching into the fridge for the two packs of beers he was bringing to the party. He knew it wasn't a formal event, but he thought it'd at least be a somewhat good impression to arrive with some sort of tidings. The guy's last name was King, after all...

"Okay. Alex, Thomas Jefferson isn't the worst man on the planet. He's the second worst, after John Adams." The comment had Alex and Hercules in stitches, barrelled over in laughter and leaning on each other in support. John just face palmed, shaking his head at the antics of his best friends. He stalked over to Alexander, practically screeching as the man shook his head about in giggles and almost ruined the hairstyle he'd worked on for almost half an hour! 

"Alexander, please, look somewhat presentable," he grumbled, righting the other young man's dark green sweater as he wiped away the tears, literal tears, from his eyes. "George King's parties are legendary, I don't want to be thrown out because you two say something stupid. Which, with you," an accusatory finger pointed in Hamilton's direction. "Wouldn't difficult at all." 

"Ha. Ha. Very funny Laurens." It was now the latter man's turn to laugh with Herc who picked up the cards against humanity game they kept on their coffee table. Hamilton just frowned now, pouting playfully once more as he followed after his "friends" and out of the doorway. Tonight would either be amazing, or an absolute shitshow. As long as he could keep out of the way of Thomas Jefferson, he'd be fine. Sure, Aaron Burr was occasionally obnoxious in how he went about in his opinions, but they did agree on a lot. He knew the dark-skinned man didn't like him much, but he could see that occasional fondness that made him practically beam. Burr was fun when he loosened up, but he just had no idea how Jefferson would be. He definitely had his fingers crossed...dammit. 

"Fuckin' John Laurens and his 'oh please Alex it'll be sick!'..." 

••• 

"Holy shit..." 

The amazement was expressed by all three teens as they pulled up to George King's residence. It completed reflected a modernised model of the White House, which wasn't too surprising seeing the young man's obvious fascination with American culture. They even had one of those fancy roundabouts with a waterfall as the centrepiece like some sort of royal family, which Hamilton supposed the Kings were almost completely like. Music already vibrated their car in soft thumps, making excitement course through Alexander like a drug. He did love to dance after all; and the flashing, coloured lights strobing through the windows indicated it was an incredible atmosphere to do so. 

"Now this, is a party..." John breathed in an amazed tone, the three suddenly feeling like 16 year olds at their first ever 'mixer'. The trio made their way up the marbled stair case to the large (probably mahogany or some fancy ass wood) doors. Before they even got the chance to knock, they swung open, startling all of the boys. 

"Well, well, if it isn't John Laurens, Hercules Mulligan and...Alexander Hamilton!" George King stood before them leaning on the frame of the front doors, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. The young man was dressed in a short black shirt, a few buttons undone revealing slithers of his toned chest. And the...pants. His legs were wrapped up in a dark red, matte set of leather trousers, leaving way too much room for zero imagination. Everything about him screamed for attention without physically asking for it, he commanded a room and Alex admired that about him. "There's no way I thought you'd show, mister..." Alexander grinned at the British man's teasing tone, flashing him a wink in response. 

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" (lies) 

That seemed to please George enough who giggled in response, moving to usher the younger men inside. "Well come on then! Everyone's just about here now, we can get to the fun bits." The inside of the mansion was just as lavish as the outside. Everything was dripping in gold, red velvet or marble. It was somehow stylishly pompous, and Alexander had no idea how he didn't immediately feel put off by the other man with his clear materialistic values. George King had an amazingly charming effect on people, he wasn't about to question that. 

Everyone had turned up to the event. Alexander quickly spotted another one of his best friends, Elizabeth Schuyler, sat at a table with her older sister Angelica, engaged in almost animated conversation. Aaron Burr had too turned up, speaking with James Madison, another second year student, and Charles Lee, a fellow first year, about something or another. He looked like he was enjoying himself, and Alex thought it was about time that was the case. A gaggle of laughter erupted from the right side of the room, slightly contagious and making the immigrant himself smile too. Lafayette de Marquis was stood on a table, singing some sort of song in his native language of French. Maria Reynolds was attempting to get him down, her laughter keeping her from having any proper grasp on the situation. 

And of course the smile was wiped clean off of his face once he looked up the long, rose staircase. At the top, Thomas Jefferson stood, ascending down them before completely freezing as he locked eyes with Alexander Hamilton. He couldn't even register what George King was saying to himself and his companions as he instead took to watching Thomas. Of course the man had to look like a whole damn meal. His short, curly Afro slightly hung in his face, the raven hair perfectly styled and practically mocking anyone that set their eyes on it. His facial hair was neat and crisp, matching the chiselled features he was blessed with. Jefferson wore a plum v-neck top, a few lazy chains resting on his muscular chest, and some dark blue skinny jeans. Despite the simplicity of the outfit, Thomas made it look like he'd just walked out of the top modelling magazine, winning sexiest man of the year. Alexander knew that he was caught staring but frankly he didn't care, he'd soak up being able to take in that eye candy as long as he could before the man actually said something and ruined his fun. Sure, he was sure Thomas Jefferson was a typical straight douchebag, but he could at least dream for a bit until those nauseating opinions were spread once again. 

"Honestly I think you two just need to fuck." 

Alexander jumped at the words muttered to him, already knowing it was Lafayette without looking due to the French accent the words were drowned in like some sort of syrup. Jesus, how long had he been stood here for? More importantly...wait, what had-? 

Alexander physically sputtered, staring at the taller man with wide eyes who instead just laughed, slinging an arm around the other. "Oh come on, mon ami! I'm just eh, teasing, even though that'd probably help a lot- oof!" The tumbling sentence was promptly cut off as the first year elbowed him in the ribs, making Lafayette laugh and hug him a bit tighter. 

"There are so many reasons why that will never happen. Firstly, ew. Secondly, I know I'm a hot piece but I don't know if I'm hot enough to turn Jefferson gay." That received a puzzled look from Laf who squinted at him, looking between the first year student and the said-second year who had taken to greeting John and Hercules who were still ecstatically thanking George. 

"We are talking about the same Thomas Jefferson, vrai?" The Frenchman punctuated 'same' by gesturing over to the aforementioned man. "Because, Thomas is most definitely NOT straight." 

That sent Alex's mind spiralling. 

"What?! But he hates me so much, why else would he if not being homophobic?" 

Lafayette stared dumbly at the younger man, almost singing his praises out loud as any sort of reply he could've given was interrupted as King called everyone to gather and play party games. "Come on, Alex, just let go and have a good time tonight!" He squeezed the Caribbean man's shoulders, effectively pushing him over to where everyone was slowly migrating to. Good lord did he love Alexander, but the man was one piece of work. 

•••

The night had gone, to much of Alexander's surprise, amazingly. Everyone was laughing and getting along, even though that may have been heavily due to the booze. The group of students had played cards against humanity, John beaming as the others had cheered him for bringing it along. It was good to see his friends having fun, especially John and Eliza. They were quiet and sometimes shy characters, but tonight they had really opened up. He had even seen that Eliza had boldly sat next to Maria who had been her crush for god knows how long. Alex's heart had swelled as he watched them chat in hushed tones, the elder of the two quite often making his best friend blush. She deserved so much happiness. John on the other hand hadn't exactly made any sort of move despite the obvious attentions he had. Hamilton had quietly observed for some time that Lafayette had an obvious interest in his other best friend, he'd stare at John with much more than just a friendly gaze as he spoke; the fondness once again made Alex's chest fuzzy - sue him, he was a sucker for romance. Laurens never seemed to pick up on the Frenchman's flirting, always instead just laughing and gently punching him in response. Though he did know something that kept the other at bay, as much as he tried to 'hide' it. Alexander's older brother George Washington (adopted by his parents, he chose his biological last name in the end) has been the main subject of John's crushes for years now. He could tell every time his friend so much as looked at his brother where his heart was, he wore it on his damn sleeve after all. 

"Kay so I think we should spice it up a bit..." King hiccuped, having drank his fair amount. He practically yelled 'a shot for those who lose each round' during CAH, so it was his own misfortune really. Alexander watched the silver haired lad, a pleasant buzz coursing through him. He held his drink quite well, and silently thanked his Caribbean ancestors for that every time he drank. He blinked a few times as George downed a half-empty beer bottle, holding it up triumphantly before almost squeaking out "Spin the bottle!" 

The emotions were more than mixed. Eliza turned a bright red, luckily saved by Maria who let the men know to: "Have a good time, you can count us out." Before taking Eliza's hand and leading her slightly away from the group. The black haired first year shot a look to Alexander who grinned in response, giving her a thumbs up and kissy-face — to which she promptly flipped off. Aaron Burr was face palming as his best friend Charles enthusiastically agreed, more than a little drunk. Lafayette was hunched over laughing with Mulligan, and John Laurens alongside James Madison were both as red as tomatoes. 

After surveying the group, Alex's green eyes stopped at Jefferson, who was staring right back at him; almost challenging. Everything the pair did was made into a competition of some sorts, and Alexander had to admit it was more than thrilling. He loved an adventure and the more the obstacles the better. With Thomas, he never even had to question that he'd be in for an exciting ride. That still didn't make him not-insufferable. The purple-lover quirked a brow at the younger year, silently communicating with him before Alex spoke up: 

"That sounds like an incredible idea, George." 

"Agreed." 

King stared between the pair, his drunken state almost sobering for a split second before he laughed. "This is literally the first time I've seen you two agree on anything, it's like when you see those videos of a dog walking on its hind legs..." 

Jefferson chuckled lazily, taking another sip from the fruity drink he was nursing for a red solo cup. Sure, George was a bit pompous, but he at leas knew to buy those instead of handing out some expensive crystal glasses. "Actually, I just want to see how bad of a kisser Hamilton actually is." 

"Actually is? Aw, thought about how I kiss have we, Tommy?" 

"Ha, yeah, in your fucking dreams darlin'." 

"Well, apparently it's happened in your dreams-" 

"OKAY as much as I just love listening to the modern, male version of Rizzo and Kenickie bickering, I'd love to get this over with..." James Madison whined, chastising his best friend with a slight shove, making Thomas roll his eyes. Honestly he was praying he could switch places with Angelica right about now. She'd had to leave due to not wanting the babysitter to stay with her little sister Peggy too late, and Madison was honestly wishing he had a younger sibling to take care of right about now. 

The group adjusted themselves to be slightly smaller, making it easier for the remaining members to properly see each other. Alexander was sure he wasn't the only one thankful for being tipsy. King was completely gone, as was Charles Lee and John was about halfway there. He tried as much as he could to ignore the fact that he and Thomas were both still on their second drink. 

"I'm going first," George, announcing rather than asking, leaned over crudely to spin the green Heineken. He could tell that no one would mind at all for the gorgeous British guy to start chowing down on them, but he was hardly paying attention; having much more fun playing a game of footsie with his eyes with Thomas. He really was attractive, he'd never noticed this much before...obnoxious, but attractive. 

Hamilton was brought out of his thoughts (as was Thomas), as an eruption of cheers broke out in the small group. The bottle had halted, and had landed in Lafayette. The Frenchman chuckled, shaking his head slightly as King supplied him with a predatory grin. George crawled across from the spot he was sat near Thomas and over to Laf, climbing into the taller man's lap. The silver haired young man wasted no time in cupping the other's cheeks and pressing their lips together in a deep kiss. 

Many of the group were just cheering and laughing as the two close friends made out, though Alex chanced a glance towards John; who he found with mixed emotions. He was frowning at the scene of the two, still red in the face but with a tinge of...envy? Maybe the other did harbour some subconscious feelings for Laf after all. 

King had seemed to forgotten about anyone else in the space as his tongue curled with the handsome frenchman's, as a pale hand began slithering down Lafayette's chest and to his thigh; treading dangerously close to his groin before the darker skinned man grasped his wrist and pulled from the kiss. 

"Easy there, tiger, forget about Professor Seabury for a second there?" Lafayette's voice had a twinge of huskiness in it as he grinned at one of his best friends, seconds away from getting naked in front of about 10 other people. George just hiccuped a chuckle in response, rolling to the side and instead just resting on the other. 

"Who'd ya think I'm practising for, hm?" That earned a laugh from Laf, who instead wrapped an arm around the silver-haired fox and gently kept him from pouncing on anyone else for the night. 

The group still seemed to be having mixed emotions as Alex took them in. Charles Lee was flushed and still staring at where the intimate scene had just taken place, mumbling a completely-subtle: "Tha was s'hot..." in his drunken state. John was still seemingly hurt by what he'd witnessed, and Alexander wasted no time scooting closer to his best friend and playfully poking him in the side, if anything but to make the curly haired boy to laugh and smile a bit. 

"I'll go," all eyes snapped to the suspect of those words, Aaron Burr. George laughed happily in surprise, nudging the bottle closer to the other with his booted foot. Hamilton had never been more shocked in his lifetime, Burr doing something this outgoing? 

"Damn Burr, never thought you'd have the balls." Alex couldn't stop himself for quipping, prompting a very surprised laugh from Thomas who choked on his drink slightly in surprise. The light and airy feeling he felt coursing through him like adrenaline at the backhanded praise from Jefferson was incredible. What the fuck was wrong with him tonight? 

Instead of a response, Aaron merely rolled his eyes with a smirk at Alex who grinned in response. The young man reached forwards, hesitating for only a second, before spinning the glass. Charles was uncontrollably praising his best friend for the bold act, as was Herc and John. Lafayette had taken to handing George glasses of water instead of alcohol, though the man didn't seem to noice in the slightest. 

Alexander was, as he had been for most of the night, intimately focused on Thomas; who returned his attention. In the few combined classes first and second year political drama had had in forms of after school extra classes, he and Thomas had not agreed on anything. Their pieces and thoughts constantly clashed, but he had to admit that it'd be buckets more boring if he didn't have Jefferson to play off of. He felt like a match and Thomas ignited him, he could communicate with the man through a mere look. He was crash and obnoxious with that stupid voice and that loud mouth with those plush lips. Jefferson was stupidly good looking, he could spend hours back and forth with the other - and he had, more than once. Learning that he was gay too changed so much. The slight innuendos and flirts that had been thrown his way admits arguments altered his perspective more than a little. The tension between them could be cut like a knife through butter - salty but delicious. 

"Jefferson!" 

Alexander had never felt this before. 

He was dumbfounded, staring at Charles Lee who had announced the victim Aaron's spin had fallen to. Thomas too finally tore his staring away from Hamilton, instead turning to Burr. Said-first year was flushed, bristling slightly, muttering something about this "stupid game". 

George King abruptly shot his hand into the air like a student waiting to be called on, slurring out "I'll kiss him if you don't want to.." and was promptly quietened down by Lafayette, who had taken to being his babysitter for the remainder of the night. 

Alexander locked eyes once more with Thomas, trying to read the other. The older man's dark eyes squinted at him, before an idea seemed to cross his features and he grinned; not looking away from Alex as he spoke: "Come on then, Burr." 

A nasty squeeze attacked Hamilton's gut as he watched the scene unravel. Thomas was going to kiss Aaron Burr? Why would he want to do that? He felt angry, the feeling making him clench his fists white. But why was he so mad? He hated Thomas Jefferson, hated his guts. And even when he relentlessly tried to tell himself this over and over, he still wanted to rip Burr away from the handsome second year as Thomas gripped his jaw and kissed him. Alexander was ready to pounce and fight as Jefferson's dark, honey-like eyes never left his as he partook in the intimacy. Raising brows and again almost challenging Alex with just a look. 

"Woah, Alex? Are you alright?" He heard the worried question escape John, felt a hand resting on his shoulder, but he could only watch as Madison slightly tugged Thomas away from Aaron, could only watch as Aaron stumbled backwards into Charles' arms, could only stare into Jefferson's eyes that still tried to call him; to piss him off and challenge him. 

Fuck hate. 

Alexander practically launched himself at Thomas, pushing the tall idiot up against the wall he was behind and kissing him deeply. His body was more than surprised, making him gasp into the kiss. He felt both himself and his victim freeze slightly in surprise, before they both unfurled like snakes ready to strike their prey. Kissing Thomas felt like an out of body experience. Those thick lips made his blood run hot, he felt the passion in them like the passion he had during their debates. He tasted wrong in so many right ways as their tongues curled together in unison. Like sea salt and caramel, like roses and smoke, every dark sensation he could imagine. Thick hands wrapped around his hips, tugging him into Thomas' lap. Closer, closer, closer. That's all that was on his mind has his fingers sank into that curly do he watched bounce so many times in fury. They were soft, twirling into his fingers and pulling him closer into this temptation. 

The pair barely acknowledged the mixed reactions coming from the group as they both stood; still trying to devour the other. Hercules, John, Laf and George were cheering choruses of "I knew it!". Aaron Burr was gobsmacked, his mouth hanging open in shock. Charles Lee was collapsed in fits of giggles, surprise devouring him. James Madison was completely silent. 

Alexander and Thomas parted briefly, exchanging surprised and heated glances before the younger of the two felt his hand grasped, leading him away from the group. Everything felt secondary as he was lead through the large house. Blurs of red and gold following him, resemblance in the richness of passion felt. He barely even registered he was in a room before he was pinned to the door of it, shutting it closed. 

Holy shit, he was about to be fucked by Thomas Jefferson.


	2. Great kisser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay here's the hardcore smut.jpeg (it's not that hardcore sorry)

"Have wanted to do this, for fucking months" confessions were murmured into the skin of Alexander's olive-skinned neck, dripping onto his skin like honey. He moaned in response, feeling the heat increasing in his body at the small kisses, licks and bites being inflicted onto his skin. 

"Mm, months? Yeah? Fuck, that's hot," he supplied an unintelligible response, moving to payback his own line of kisses and nibbles down Thomas' neck. The other's skin was just as delicious as it looked. "Thought about fucking into me, huh, Jefferson? Would finally be a good use for you..." 

Thomas growled at the feistiness still in Alex, lifting him up and carrying him over to the silken bed. It took zero to little effort, Alex was quite shorter than him and wasn't a trek on his thick muscles. He placed the younger onto the bed with a soft thud, moving to climb over him. "Thought it'd shut you up, honestly. Bend you right over the damn desk in the auditorium. Have you take my cock and think of nothing but me." 

Damn, did Thomas have a mouth on him. It was just as dirty as the insults he watered in during debates. Their hot lips collided again, kissing deeply as their hands equally teared at one another's clothing. He knew he was flushed, partly from arousal and from the thought of Thomas taking him in such a public place. Perhaps someday. 

Hamilton's deft fingers moved to Jefferson's crotch then, extremely pleased at the thick bulge brushing against his hand. Fuck. "I wanna..." he keened slightly, the darker skinned man sucking a bruise into his neck and stealing his words away. He felt Thomas' hot breath blow in chuckles against his skin as he tongued over the bruise, kissing it gently.

"You wanna what, baby? Use your words. I know you're good with them." 

Alex shot a glare at him briefly, despite the throb he felt in his trousers at the way he was being addressed. The other was filthy, but he could compete with that again. He flipped his hand then, pressing the palm firmly into Thomas' groin. He felt a shiver of pleasure coursing down his spine at the low, surprised moan escaped their older man. He squeezed his hand, giving that thickness a tug as he licked the other's ear lobe before feeding him another line: "I want to suck your cock. That good enough for you, Thomas?" 

Said-man sucked in a deep breath then, ragged and hot. He sat up, straddling the first year as he began undoing his jeans. Alex bit his lip at the patience he seemed to have, an air of such power and possession in that look the other gave him. 

"Say my name again" 

A slight whimpered sound left Alex at that, green eyes glued to the boxers being stripped off of those thick, muscular thighs. Fuck, the other was hung. 

Alexander was broken from his thoughts again with a slight, pained gasp. Eyes finding Thomas again. The man had moved to straddling his chest, a hand threaded through his dark locks of hair. Using the grip he had, he tilted Alexander's head backwards slightly. "Come on, be a good boy." 

"Nh, Thomas..." 

"There we go." 

God he was bright red, he could tell. The man was hard and almost leaking onto his chest. He watched breathlessly as Thomas shifted forwards again, his erection smearing against Alex's lips. Alexander couldn't help himself, darting his tongue out just for a small taste. He smirked at the reaction that got out of the other, head tossed back, a low groan. Thomas was gorgeous. 

"Says you, looked in a mirror lately?" The more than romantic response made him flush, eyes lidded as he stared up at the man. He wasn't grinning, wasn't smirking, just giving him a genuine smile. He'd said that embarrassing shit out loud? 

"This okay?" Thomas murmured, grasping the base of his length and aiming it towards Alexander's mouth. Instead of a verbal response, the dark haired brunette enclosed his lips around the swollen tip of the treat presented for him, and sucked deeply. He ignored the flutter in his chest at the care in the other's seeking for permission. 

He'd found one of his new favourite games, watching Thomas come undone on top of him. He watched his reactions with every suck, every curl of his tongue. The man tasted like leather and spice, an intoxicating blend that made Alexander hungry for even more. Slowly but surely Thomas fell apart above him, letting out steadier moans and groans; his hips shifting and softly fucking into the bottom's mouth. The tell-tale tightening in his jeans was near painful, and did not at all go unnoticed by the man atop him. He watched as Jefferson's lidded eyes gleamed down at him, before his large hand trailed down Alexander's body to grasp his crotch. 

Alex moaned around the dick he was currently attempting to suck Thomas' soul through, sending rumbling vibrations alike to thunder down the other's sex. Ironic, because Thomas' hands felt like lightning on him, shocking and powerful. 

"Mm, you hard just from having me in your mouth, hm?" The taunting made him twitch under the other's hand, making another breathless chuckle escape Thomas as he made quick work of opening the confines holding Alex's nether regions at bay. Another surprised sound choked from Alexander's throat as a hot, strong hand wrapped around his cock, jerking him off in motions with the hips thrusting into his mouth. 

"So needy for me, fuck, you're sexy.." Thomas took one look down into those heavy eyes and cursed, pulling out of the other's mouth. Any more of that and he'd blow it, quite literally. Ripping his shirt off, he lowered himself down to be able to kiss the first year once more. Alexander greedily accepted the tongue mapping out his mouth, his cock jolting in pleasure as Thomas' own grinder against his. Smooth and silken texture, both equally needy and equally hot. 

Somehow he managed to roll them over, getting on top of Thomas and shifting them so he was once again sat on the older man's lap. Their tongues were practically engaged now, curled and locked in matrimony. Alex briefly broke the bond to look down at Thomas, his length twitching against the other's as he took in Jefferson in all his glory. The man was ripped, abs looking as if they were carved from stone. His arms were just as thick and muscled as they appeared in his shirts. 

"Why do you even wear clothes? God you're hot as fuck, Jefferson..." he couldn't help leaning to bite and suck one of the man's nipples, very grateful for the hand gripping his hair again. Definitely a new kink. 

"If I went naked all the time, it'd only further distract you in debates. Although, it could be good to stop those outrageous opinions from escaping you..." 

"Hah, nope. Someone needs to call you out on your bullshit, I'm not letting Burr have the pleasure." 

"Oh no, you don't let him have the pleasure at all, do you?" Thomas grinned, shifting his hands to grip at Alexander's plump ass. Just as bubbly as it looked in those goddamn jeans. "Pouncing on me like some possessive animal after one little kiss, poor guy." 

At the reminder of that, Alex kissed the other deeply once more; taking the time to bite and tug on the other's lower lip. "If this mouth is getting kissed, should be done right. Fuck, I can't believe I thought you were straight." 

That actually made Thomas laugh, absently reaching over into the bedside table for 'equipment'. He'd been to George's house quite a few times, being one of his best friends after all, he knew the rooms rather well and knew he kept them stocked with his 'it's basic human courtesy!' "As far as my parents know, I'm as straight as a metal pole." 

"Hm, nah," Alex hungrily gripped the bottle of lube, as if he hadn't eaten in days. "It'd really boost my ego to pretend that I'm just so irresistible that I was just too tempting for you" he joked, earning another laugh from Thomas at the absurdity. He took the time to coat the other's fingers in the slippery substance, feeling high on their banter. 

"Mm, we don't need your head getting any bigger, do we, sweetheart?" The older man sucked in a breath at the long moan Alexander released as just one finger dipped into him, curling and trying to find that one spot that would make him fall apart. Fuck, he was tight. 

"Certainly don't need your head getting any bigger," Hamilton moaned, bucking his hips and practically riding Jefferson's thick fingers prepping him. "I mean, damn, look at the size of that thing. We'll be lucky if it fits..." 

That definitely caused a snort out of Jefferson who moved to kiss the other, both chuckling in between heated affections. They both knew this was deeper than what it was, heat blooming not just within their veins through pleasure; but coiling warmly within their chests in intimacy. 

"Think you ready for me, baby?" Thomas groaned, his fingers moving faster and thicker within the other. Alexander groaned, nodding furiously as he sucked another bruise into that gorgeous, dark skin. 

"Yeah, fuck, give it to me." 

"Beg" 

"Fuck you-" 

"The idea's to fuck you," Thomas grinned, more than loving this game. 

"Hng! Fuck, fuck, please, Thomas! Fuck me, please..." Alexander let go, broken words slipping between his moans as his prostate was rubbed furiously. 

"There's a good boy.." was growled into Alex's ear, causing another electrifying bolt to shatter through his body. Finally, Thomas moved his hips down and onto his thick erection. Alexander didn't even bother holding back anymore, his hands gripping the other's muscular shoulders tightly as he cried out; desperately wanting to move his hips but being unable to due to the death-grip the other had on them. 

"Thomas, please, please move, fuck.." 

"Ngh, fuck, baby, slow down." Thomas groaned, bottoming out with a unified gasp between them. "Gotta adjust first, or you'll, hurt yourself..." 

There it was, that care laced in again. Alex felt it like an arrow piercing through his heart. It pulled him in and made him kiss the other deeply again. Wanting to consume himself into nothing but Thomas. His scent, his taste, his mind and his everything. As their lips danced, Thomas began to move. Lifting Alex's hips up and down over him, tying them together further. They were both a hot mess, panting the other's name in between broken moans and heated kisses. 

"I'm gonna ruin you for anyone else. No one is gonna fuck you as good as me, baby." Alex moaned at the promise, nodding profusely as a hand gripped his erection, tugging him off filthy and quick. "God you're brilliant, you, fuck..." 

"T- Thomas! Fuck..." the final cry escaped Alexander as he felt that hot flash cloud his mind, briefly blinding him as he tossed his head backwards. Sweating and red, the most powerful orgasm of his life costing both him and Thomas' stomachs alike. He wasn't about to stop there though, bringing him back briefly to take the other's hands from his hips; pinning them against the headboard as he tightened around Jefferson, and rode him for all he was worth. 

"Fill me up, Tommy" 

With those purred words into his ear, Thomas was gone. Mixed with the sudden power role Alexander had taken, he shouted at the force of his orgasm. Fucking it up into Alex's ass, leaving them both crying out slightly. 

They were both breathless, panting messes on top of each other. Their breathing was mingled together, both hot and filled with much more than just lust. Unsaid words sealed themselves within each party's brain as they slowly untangled from one another. Thomas took care in tugging out of Alexander, kissing him too sweetly as he did. He shifted hair out of the younger man's face, just to see that smile a bit more. He was even more beautiful when he smiled. 

They both fell into a position on the bed after Thomas reached for a few wet wipes, cleaning up Alexander first, and then himself. Wrapped up both physically and mentally in the other as Thomas spooned the other, his strong arm coiled snugly around Alex's waist. Too many thoughts and words, but there was always the morning. 

"Thomas?"

"Mm?"

"I hate you" 

A chuckle. "I hate you too, darlin'" 

The morning, for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGAIN please let me know if you'd like to see more of tho AU because i have loads of ideas!!

**Author's Note:**

> whew, wild ride (literally). please let me know if you all enjoyed and if you would like me to write more of this AU bcus i have many plots in mind and would explore different characters and relationships a bit more! jamilton will be the main tho (:


End file.
